Flight
by Pigwidgeon1706
Summary: "She was watching him with something almost resembling interest, which was unsettling to say the least because Andromeda Black was the most frightening woman Ted had ever met. And that included Professor McGonagall." Andromeda Black is hiding something and Ted is determined as to find out what. Unfortunately, he isn't very good at being subtle and she seems to know everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to another one of my fanfictions! This one's a Tedromeda (and I'm actually going to finish this one). It's five parts and just a Christmas present from me, although the story has nothing to do with Christmas at all.**

 ** _Anyway_ , I hope you enjoy the story. I just thought of it and decided to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the storyline and nothing else. Sadly.**

* * *

 **Part One**

* * *

There were five of them Ted counted. Too many Slytherins. Too many for him to take on alone. His opposition had him surrounded, their wands out, leers in place, as they made to attack him. He was just scum to them, a patch of stubborn dirt that was about to be removed. Oppressed. Silenced even.

Ted supposed they must have discovered his actions. They must have found out it had been him making and spreading about those posters. They hadn't liked them at the Slytherin table. He couldn't ever recall that much uproar from the usually stiffly silent table as on that one morning when the school had come to breakfast to see his posters plastered all over the walls.

 _Muggle-borns Matter._

 _An End to Voldemort._

 _We Must Fight._

 _They're Murdered Not Missing._

 _Avenge the Dead._

No, he mused, a small smirk breaking across his features despite the snarling snakes that coiled and writhed around him, they hadn't liked those posters at all. Clearly.

Mulciber. Lestrange. And whoever else. He supposed she must have put them up to it. The Slytherins always did as she told them. Like a collection of thuggish sheep rather than the creatures of their house's founder. They were greedy too and her family had a great deal of wealth.

'Well, well, this _does_ look like fun.' a voice crooned from the end of the corridor.

Ted caught sight of a head of long dark hair, another drawn wand and a black hooded cloak before the corridor was plunged into total darkness. An invisible force threw him back against the walls, his eyes watering as the side of his head collided with a torch bracket, and, judging by the several other grunts and cries of shock, his original opponents had been similarly thrown. Ropes twisted their way around Ted's body in the dark as he made to stand up.

'Forgive me,' the voice purred, 'but I do hate it when my Slytherins try and undermine me.'

A cold chuckle echoed around the corridor making Ted shiver.

'In fact, I expressly remember requesting – _no, ordering_ – that no one investigate who was the person behind those delightful posters we enjoyed at breakfast a few weeks ago.'

The click-clack of their company's heeled boots made itself known. Ted sensed them moving in his direction.

'I must admit you were all far slower disobeying me than I had expected. I've been waiting a whole two weeks for you to come after Tonks. But I'm glad you chose to do so tonight, or I wouldn't have been able to remind you in quite such a dramatic fashion why I am to be obeyed at all times.'

Ted felt his ropes leave him and sensed someone kneel down beside him. The dark-haired speaker brought their lips to his ear.

'I've saved your neck here tonight, Tonks.' they hissed in his ear. 'But next time you might not be so lucky, so I suggest you put an end to your career in propaganda writing until you leave school. Try to stop that habit of graffitiing similar things in my common room also; my first years are becoming quite distressed at you criticizing their parents' politics.'

They helped him to his feet.

'You must excuse my actions in the next minute or so.'

Ted felt himself pushed up against the wall and, a second after the torches flickered back into action, he felt a wand pushed against his throat.

'I shall, of course,' the owner of the wand driving perhaps a permanent dent into his neck announced, 'be awaiting your grovelling apologies in the morning as well as your thanks at saving you all from expulsion.'

There was a murmur of assent from the Slytherins and at this their ropes disintegrated into grey ash.

'It was my intent to go after the Hufflepuff myself but then you began to plan to undermine me and I couldn't exactly let that happen.' The Slytherins were getting to their feet. 'So I suggest you all return to your dormitories before my wrath at your actions kicks in.'

As soon as the Slytherins had scurried out of sight, Ted felt the wand on his neck withdraw and the pressure holding him to the wall leave him. Slowly, he turned around to face his saviour.

It was her all right. She stood before him in all her crowning glory, her face less haughty than her predecessor and far more beautiful for it. The hood of her cloak cast a little of her face in shadow so that he could barely see her handsome dark eyes and hardly fail to notice the smiling of her dark red mouth. Ted wondered if it was intended to be friendly but to him at least the said smile appeared more like that of a cat about to pounce.

'Good evening, Tonks.' she murmured, bowing her head briefly.

Andromeda Black stood before him, her hands clasped together almost humbly. The sight alone baffled him enough for him to remain silent.

'You are spoken of often in my common room.' she informed him, her cheeks flushing slightly as if she were embarrassed. 'Though not – as you can imagine – with particularly kind words.'

He still said nothing, gaping shamelessly at her. She was watching him with something almost resembling interest which was unsettling to say the least because Andromeda Black was the most frightening woman Ted had ever met. And that included Professor McGonagall.

'W-why?' he finally managed to stutter out. Andromeda frowned. 'Why did you help me?'

'Because you are now in my debt.' she explained as if it was obvious. 'A debt you will repay with your silence on the events of this evening.'

'Oh.'

The two of them stood there for a moment, silence stretching between them. Ted wished she would look away from his face, which she continued to observe appraisingly.

'You are a strange Hufflepuff, Tonks.' she told him after a while and he started, so used to the silence. 'You are too Gryffindor for my liking. It makes you reckless.'

'Oh.' he said, wishing he had a more intelligent response to her statement. She smiled again, making his insides curl nervously, and indicated with her wand that they make their way back to their respective common rooms.

'It was quite amusing to watch Lucius desperately try and work out who was behind those posters before me. Especially after how obvious you were.' She chuckled, making the hairs on Ted's neck stand on end. 'Unfortunately for Lucius, I saw you do it and alas that gave me quite an advantage.'

'Malfoy? But he wasn't th–'

'Lucius knows better than to openly take part in such a plan – even if it was of his own making.' This time her smile was bitter. 'He hopes to take over from me, though whether he intends to wait until I am graduated or not I cannot be sure. He certainly plans to have control over Narcissa in due course if his wish to court her is any indicator. I doubt he will settle for a shared throne.'

Ted coughed.

'Forgive me,' Andromeda bowed her head. 'You needn't hear about such things.'

'Did you leave the castle?' he asked suddenly, and she appeared momentarily surprised. Ted's eyes were on her cloak and the small amount of mud on her heeled boots.

'I do not think that is any of your business.'

'So did you?'

Andromeda raised her eyebrow.

They didn't speak again and silently bade one another goodbye as they went their different ways. Andromeda strolled down into the dungeons, lazily gave the password as she reached the stone wall concealing the entrance and walked into the Slytherin common room.

'Dromeda?' Narcissa greeted at once from the staircase down into the girls' dormitory.

Andromeda turned to face her sister. The fifteen-year-old was dressed only in her white nightgown, her silvery blonde hair draped across her shoulder in a plait and her expression worried.

'Dromeda, what's going on?' she asked, biting her lip. 'I thought I heard lots of people coming in earlier…'

'Do not concern yourself with it.' replied Andromeda, crossing the room and enveloping her little sister in her arms. She rocked her slightly.

'Lucius kept talking about catching the person behind those posters, so I thought –'

'Everything has been resolved.' Andromeda assured her, stoking her head in motherly fashion. 'For the time being.'

'Lucius wants to be in charge, doesn't he?'

'You are quite wise, Cissy.' murmured Andromeda, her forehead creasing as she stared over Narcissa's head at one of the windows into the lake.

'I like him, Dromeda…' Narcissa whispered.

'He does not pose a particular threat as of yet to my rule – he is too young in comparison to me – but to you, Cissy, he is an opponent.' Andromeda continued to watch the window as she spoke. Narcissa sighed. 'While your feelings are nothing to be ashamed of, I would be careful that they do not begin to control your actions. Don't let him gain too much of a hold on you; he will be sure to exploit your feelings should he discover them.'

'Yes.' Narcissa nodded, letting go of her sister. 'Yes, you're right.'

'If he reciprocates your feelings you may use that to your own advantage.' Andromeda smiled ruefully, stepping away from Narcissa. 'Now, however, the best use of your time would be to go to bed.'

'Yes indeed.' Narcissa made to descend the girls' staircase but then noticed her sister hadn't followed her. 'Aren't – aren't you coming?'

'No.' Andromeda bowed her head. 'I want to sit by the fire for a while.'

'Goodnight then.' Narcissa murmured, nibbling at her lip and climbing down the stairs.

Andromeda went to sit in one of the leatherback chairs by the dying fire. She waited until she could no longer hear the sound of Narcissa's feet on the stone steps. When the soft thud of her door shutting met Andromeda's ears, she let out a small sigh of relief.

Carefully, she rolled up the sleeve of the deep red robes she wore beneath her cloak to reveal a gash running the length of her forearm. Finally, she could address her injury. It had been bleeding for at least an hour by now. She would have tried to heal it earlier but of course Lucius' plan had to be executed the very same night that she received her injury.

She winced at the stinging sensation induced by her chosen healing spell. Perhaps Madame Pomfrey could have provided a painless alternative, but she couldn't afford any prying questions or word to reach her parents of the results of her late-night activities. She sighed as the gash finished healing.

She had failed again that evening. She hadn't managed to find a single Thestral. Since the start of the school year, Andromeda had spent every night in the Forbidden Forest but trying to locate Thestrals was a recent addition to her activities. The raw meat she had brought with her that night hadn't managed to attract any Thestrals but a single Hippogriff, which had refused to bow back, that she had barely escaped from and received a wound for her efforts.

But she would go back tomorrow. And the day after that. And after that until she could guarantee at least one Thestral would arrive every time she visited. It was the only way.

…

Ted lay awake in his four-poster, staring at the ceiling. She had saved him, hadn't she? That had been Andromeda Black and not someone who had swallowed a vat of Polyjuice Potion, hadn't it? Her smile burned in his eyes; it had been sight so strange he could not forget it. Even now.

 _Andromeda Black_. Her name swirled around his brain as he tried to make sense of it all. She had saved a Muggle-born and from her own thugs to boot. What was she playing at? Had he imagined it all? Perhaps this was all part of some elaborate scheme. She had spoken of being in her debt after all. Then again, she had also said his silence would repay it.

He closed his eyes, allowing her face to haunt his thoughts. Her smile again. The way she had looked at him. Everything was so confusing; it didn't make any sense. _She_ didn't make any sense.

* * *

 **Hi... it's me again. Did you enjoy part one? If so, make my day and leave a review! I love constructive criticism too so if you got any of that bung it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Did you enjoy part one? I hope so because here comes part two. I'm planning on uploading every other day (ish) so this story should be done in no time!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Part Two**

* * *

Though Ted spent the next few days trying to catch Andromeda's eye, he could not get her to even show the slightest bit of recognition when he did so. She remained icy and indifferent to his existence and Ted was beginning to wonder if he had imagined the events of before. Still, this didn't stop him glancing in her direction whenever they were in the same class or if they passed one another in the corridor.

She was the same as before. And so was he.

'Tonks!' barked Professor McGonagall from the front of the classroom, slamming a textbook down onto her desk for effect. Ted started. 'Kindly pay attention!'

'Yes, Professor.' he replied, tearing his eyes away from the back of Andromeda's head. Caradoc thumped him on the back, snickering as McGonagall resumed her lecture.

'See something you like?' Caradoc inquired through sniggers.

'Shut it.' Ted answered through gritted teeth. This achieved nothing but an increase in the volume of his friend's laughter and a glare from their teacher.

Eventually, the lesson drew to a close and, with a sigh, Ted packed away his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Caradoc clapped him on the shoulder before steering him out of the classroom and in the direction of the Great Hall. When they reached the Hufflepuff table, they took seats opposite one another and Caradoc pulled a rather disgruntled-looking girl to sit beside him, his arm around her.

'Hullo, Ted.' Vanessa greeted dully, throwing a filthy look at Caradoc.

'What?' Caradoc asked innocently.

'Oh, I dunno, my boyfriend just forced me to sit next to him when I was in the middle of talking to Harriet about –'

'Yeah, yeah, no one cares about that.' Caradoc waved his hand dismissively. ' _I've_ got something to tell you that's way more interesting.'

'And what's that?'

'Well, my dear Nessie, Ted here fancies someone.'

' _Who_?'

Ted glared at Caradoc while Vanessa watched him with wide eyes.

' _Andromeda Black_.'

'Are you being serious?' Caradoc nodded sombrely, the effect slightly ruined by the spoonful of mashed potato that Ted threw at him.

'No, he isn't.' Ted grumbled.

'Good 'cause untouchable doesn't even begin to describe her.' Vanessa said, laughing at Ted placing his head in his hands.

'I am being serious!' Caradoc argued, pouting momentarily. Reaching his hand across the table, he ruffled Ted's hair. 'This young man's been staring a Miss Black for several days now. A recent development but one that's here to stay.'

'What's here to stay?' Harriet piped up, sliding down the bench to join in their conversation and blushing scarlet as she realised she was next to Ted. 'H-hi, Ted…'

'All right?' he responded. 'And Ness' grouchy face, that's what's here to stay.'

'Oh, _eff off_.' Vanessa groaned. Caradoc snorted, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

'What lesson did you just have?' Ted directed his question at Harriet, who turned an even deeper red, as their two other friends became too occupied with each other.

'Divination.' she whispered in reply.

Ted, who personally felt knowledge of the future should be left to transcendent omniscient beings rather than to the insane old man who taught the subject, nodded politely as Harriet, with much stumbling and stuttering, explained exactly what she had seen in her crystal ball. He tried to seem interested.

'– and then I saw a winged creature flying over a high wall.'

'Really?' Ted asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and purposefully stopping his eyes from flitting over to the Slytherin table in his boredom. He really hated Divination.

'Oh, yes!' she gushed and then promptly went pink. 'I mean… Sometimes I see things in an orb… Sometimes…'

'Well, that's an impressive skill.' he complimented, causing Harriet to become a mumbling wreck. 'Not many people can do it.'

'T-thank you…'

…

No Thestrals once again. Andromeda grimaced, staggering slightly through the adjacent front doors into the Entrance Hall. The Hippogriff from the other night, however, had returned and decided it desired both the raw meat she had brought with her and to take another swipe at her. This time she had been less lucky in her escape. The growing blood stain certainly attested to that. She was glad she had chosen black robes to wear alongside her black cloak.

Using the wall to help her walk forwards, Andromeda moved silently in the direction of the dungeons. It was humiliatingly slow progress and she was thankful no one was there to see it. As she reached the bottom step, she let out a breath of air, doubling over. She needed to reach the safety of the Slytherin common soon or her wound would worsen considerably.

Footsteps echoed from around the corner and she hastily straightened herself, sinking into the shadows. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her new company come into view.

Ted walked down the corridor and then blinked in surprise at who emerged from the shadows. He gulped. In his ponderings over her behaviour of several nights ago, he had forgotten how frightening he found her. Her dark eyes seemed to glow alongside the torches on the walls out from underneath the shadow of her hood. She wore that black cloak again and once more mud lightly dusted the top of her shoes and clumped slightly around the raised heels. She had been outside again.

'Good evening, Tonks.' she acknowledged, shifting her cloak to allow her torso greater coverage, but then made her way purposefully past him.

'W-where are you going?' he called after her.

'To bed.' she replied, turning her head to regard him over her shoulder. 'You should consider a similar course of action rather than conducting an exploration of the castle by night.'

Once inside the Slytherin common room, Andromeda collapsed into an armchair, peeling back some of the torn, blood-soaked fabric to reveal a nasty injury redolent of the talons of the beast who caused it. Clenching her teeth, she used her wand to heal it, closing her eyes, her shoulders slumping as the wound vanished.

…

Andromeda brought a blade with her this time. Wands took too long to draw and cast with. If the Hippogriff returned this evening as well, she was ready. The icy metal of the dagger she concealed beneath her sleeve almost burned in contrast to the lukewarm temperature of her own skin. That feeling made her stomach curl; it was almost stabbing her with its presence.

CRACK!

She spun around, pointing the light from her wand in the direction of the noise. The forest was dark and silent, but her eyes narrowed. There had most certainly been a sound behind her. Perhaps someone had followed her here. That wouldn't surprise her. Some of her Slytherins were too curious for their own good; or too devoted – so devoted that they wished to find as many ways as possible to be of service to her.

She recalled, when she had first inherited the title from her elder sister, that some of the younger Slytherin girls had knocked on the door of her dormitory under the impression they were expected to help her dressing. Most of them were still very eager now. They respected or feared her (she didn't mind which) but were also keen to worm their way into her inner circle any way they could.

Her search of the surroundings found nothing except a fallen, broken branch.

With a sigh, she ploughed on, clinging to the feeling of her dagger against her forearm. As long as she had that silver blade she was safe. Well, as safe as anyone could be wandering about a forest filled with dangerous creatures. A knife up her sleeve or not, she wouldn't survive if she stumbled across the rumoured Acromantula living here.

Finally, she reached the clearing she always placed her bait in and pulled from the pockets of her robes a large foil package. Cautiously, she unwrapped the foil, placed its contents on the forest floor and then vanished the foil. Then she retreated a little but not far enough that she couldn't see the raw meat any more.

There was silence for a moment while she watched the bait. While she couldn't see Thestrals, she could see if some of the meat started being eaten so she stared at it, willing a Thestral to show itself. Even if one didn't arrive tonight, she hoped one would appear soon because there were now less than two months left until her last NEWT exam.

Then a terrible screeching noise met her ears, causing her to forget all about Thestrals and her heart rate to quicken considerably. Her wand was clutched in her hand and she edged forwards towards the source of the shrieking, bitterly wishing she had the courage of her young cousin. Investigating unknown sounds was for foolishly brave Gryffindors not the leader of Slytherin.

A horrible sight met her eyes.

The Hippogriff that had attacked her before lay on the ground flailing about as it tried desperately to escape the clutches of the vicious brambles flying out of a Snargaluff plant. The thorns were digging into the poor creature and tearing at the feather-covered part of the animal's torso. In the blueish light from Andromeda's wand the blood from these scratches appeared black while the Hippogriff let out another pitiful cry.

Very carefully, she knelt down beside the Hippogriff, trying to stay out of reach of its kicking legs and starting to saw at the brambles attacking it. The irony that she was now using the dagger she had intended to slit the throat of the Hippogriff with to cut it free was not lost on her and she let out a bitter laugh as she worked.

After too long the Hippogriff was free and it staggered to its feet. With a piercing glare over its shoulder, it walked away from her, scooping the meat she had brought into its mouth and disappearing into the darkness. She shook her head, slapping away the severed brambles of the Snargaluff that were hopefully reaching in her direction. As she did this, the branches retreated inside the gnarled stump.

Getting to her feet, she turned away from the clearing and headed back towards the castle. There was no point now her bait had been taken. She sighed. She was running out of time.

Inside the castle was completely silent so her heels clicked obnoxiously in comparison to her quiet surroundings. The light from the torches flickered, causing shadows to grow and shrink rapidly, moving from side to side. Andromeda moved like an extension to these silhouettes, her black cloaked figure gliding down the staircase into the dungeons. Other than her, there was no sign of anyone. Everything was in hushed silence. And yet…

Without warning, Andromeda spun around, her arm extended so that her dagger went speeding out in front of her. It landed, quivering, in the wood of one of the dungeon doors; it landed inches from the ear of one Ted Tonks.

'Pity,' she mused, advancing towards her company, her cloak billowing behind her. 'A few centimetres to the left and it would have pierced directly through the centre of your skull.'

Leaning forwards, Andromeda easily removed the blade from the door and ran a finger along the flat side in an almost loving caress. Her mouth was curved into a terrifying smile that widened as she took in how Ted trembled.

'I'm curious.' she admitted, her eyes roving over his frightened face. 'How long have you been following me for?'

'W-what?' Ted spluttered, his hands shaking as he ran one through his hair. 'I haven't been…' he trailed off at the raised eyebrow he was met with. 'Only just now. I – I saw you in the Entrance Hall and wondered what you were up to.'

'There is something I feel I should clarify, Tonks.' Andromeda said, stroking her dagger once more. 'I shall extract the truth from you using pain should the need arise.'

'I – I…' Ted stammered. He was swaying before her and something told him that his fear might cause him to fall faint. Though she was no taller than he was in her heels, she seemed to tower over him with her presence, everything in her stance screaming that she was dangerous. Her straight posture did not remind him of refined ladies or ballet dancers but rather a snake rearing back, preparing to strike its victim. 'I followed you into the forest.'

'As I suspected.' Andromeda's eyes watched him appraisingly. 'And what did you see?'

'N-nothing…' he whispered, directing his own eyes to the floor so he did not have to look at her piercing ones. 'I stepped on a twig and it snapped so loudly that I thought – I thought you heard me, so I stayed were I was until you came back.'

Andromeda took a step backwards, her dagger sliding back up her sleeve and out of sight. With a slight whimper, Ted's legs finally gave way and he slid down the wall onto the floor. She watched him, her eyes glittering strangely.

'What're you looking at?' he grumbled, his fear quickly being replaced by irritation.

'I understand why you aren't in Gryffindor.' she replied, smirking. Ted swore under his breath, glowering up at Andromeda, who was blatantly enjoying herself. 'The rebellious Ted Tonks isn't quite so brave after all.'

'Shut up.'

'Daring words,' Andromeda observed, 'from someone collapsed on the floor.'

'Just you wait –'

'Dear me, Tonks.' She shook her head, tutting. 'You forget who you are speaking too. I am not so easily intimidated with a mere threat.'

With a chuckle that made the hairs on Ted's neck stand on end, she held out a hand and helped him to his feet. He gaped at her slightly, causing her to smile a smile that did not altogether reassure him, and dropped her hand hastily. She laughed again.

'I should warn you, however,' she said, her face growing serious. 'Follow me again and I shall not be so lenient. I cannot tolerate those who interfere in my business.'

'Why?' Ted's curiosity got the better of him. 'Got something to hide?'

'Everyone has something to hide, don't you?'

'I don't –' he began indignantly but stopped when she held up a hand to silence him.

'Well, in my presence you do not have anything you wish to conceal.' Her smirk returned. 'I know your everything about you, Tonks.'

'You – what – why?' Ted gasped, his eyes wide.

'I make it my business to know everything about everyone.' Andromeda patted him lightly on the shoulder before starting to walk down the corridor. 'You shouldn't think yourself so special.'

And with that she disappeared around the corner, leaving Ted staring after her, thoughts whirring through his head.

* * *

 **What do you guys think about Andromeda's character? I quite enjoy writing her - not sure if that's a bad thing or not... Anyway, let me know what you think and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aaand I'm back again with the next part! Not going to lie, I think I'm having too much fun writing this story. Oh, well!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Part Three**

* * *

The Slytherin common room had several different seating areas. By the fire were several armchairs and sofas, along the walls a collection of tables and chairs, and by the wall opposite the entrance was a raised platform. On this raised platform was a large, black, throne-like chair flanked by two other smaller chairs. It was in this throne that Andromeda sat when the common room was still in use by the Slytherins, her eyes observing the whole room, listening to all the problems set before her.

Tonight was the same. Andromeda delegated the hour between eight and nine in the evening as the hour in which people could present her with their problems and she, as their leader, would decide what to do about them. Imperiously, she eyed the little first year girl standing before her throne.

'M-Madame Black,' the girl stammered, her speech and trembling form reminding her of a certain Hufflepuff. Andromeda leant forwards in her throne. 'There – there are some g-girls in f-f-fifth year that always pick on me and…'

'Fifth year?' an interested voice repeated from Andromeda's right. Terence Avery, who was seated in one of the chairs beside Andromeda's throne, cocked his head to the side. 'What are their names?'

As the girl said them, Andromeda looked away from her and to her companion, observing the way his eyes lit up. There was a time when she would have found such a thing becoming on him but now, with her duties and personal aspirations, it caused her only to be wary. Terence, while completely loyal to her, was very impulsive. Just like Tonks, she thought, bringing her attention back to the first year.

'Andromeda,' Terence said, reaching out to put her hand over his, 'I'd like the honour of dealing with this myself. I know I can do this. Allow me…'

The little girl glanced at Andromeda, hastily averting her eyes to the floor a second later. Once again, Andromeda was forcibly reminded of Tonks.

'Edith, I shall personally stop these girls from bothering you.' Andromeda announced, ignoring Terence's disappointed sigh and focusing on the way the girl flushed with pleasure at the fact that Slytherin's leader knew her name. 'You have my word.'

'T-thank you!' she gushed, bowing and scurrying away.

'I can do it you know.' Terence reminded her grumpily, stretching his fingers. 'I haven't had anyone to hurt in ages.'

'Do not forget your place, Terence.' Andromeda said in a low voice. 'My decision is final.'

…

Professor Dumbledore sighed, placing together his fingertips as he rested his elbows on his desk, observing the bloodied student in front of him. Ted's lip was bleeding and one of his eyes was swelling promising to bruise for tomorrow. His knuckles were red raw with a few patches of blood and his robes were incredibly crumpled. The Headmaster closed his eyes to obscure his view of the scowling and bloody male.

'Tell me, Ted,' he began tiredly, 'what I told you last time you were in my office.'

Ted looked at the floor, guilt flitting into his glowering face. His fists were curled, and his eyes bored into the desk in front of him. Dumbledore watched him, awaiting his response.

'What did I tell you?' he asked calmly when Ted made no sign of answering.

Ted continued to glare at the desk.

'Well, since you refuse to speak,' he said pleasantly, 'I shall of course remind you what I said. I told you that while using offensive slurs is not tolerated in my school, it is not for you to reprimand and certainly not by using violence. Violence is never the answer and if you choose it as your solution you become a guilty party also.'

'Yes, sir.' he muttered.

'Time and time again you have stood in my office for fighting, Ted.' Dumbledore said, sighing. 'I understand you wish to defend yourself – others too – from provoking, insulting words but you need to control your temper. You are an adult now and even if you weren't the first time we met in here more than six years ago, you have to be mature. Ted, you are impulsive –'

'You know, Professor Dumbledore,' a voice drawled from the door as it was pushed open, 'I agree with you completely. I told Tonks myself that he is too impulsive for my liking.'

'Ah, Andromeda, how good of you to visit.' The Headmaster smiled while Ted froze. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?'

'I am here to speak for Terence Avery.' she explained, shutting the door and walking towards the desk, glancing distastefully at Dumbledore's array of silver instruments. 'He was involved in the fight was he not? You had him in here before Tonks?'

'Correct on both counts.' Dumbledore inclined his head. 'As well informed as always, Andromeda.'

'Well, I merely want to express my Slytherin's anger at being assaulted as well as my apologies for not being able to reign him in. I wasn't there you see, and I'd urge you to reconsider particularly severe punishment. If there's one thing that can be said for all of my Slytherins is that they struggle with manners when I am not there to remind them; Terence is no exception, so I hope you consider that.'

'Nonetheless, Andromeda, Terence fought with Ted and that cannot go unreprimanded. Nor can his foul language.'

Andromeda looked blankly at the Headmaster for a moment.

'I should like to choose his punishment – er – his task in detention.' she requested. Ted lifted his eyes to the Headmaster's face expecting to see anger at such a request sitting there but found it rather amused.

'But of course, Andromeda.' Dumbledore indulged, and Andromeda smiled; Ted still couldn't bring himself not to feel unsettled by her smile. Despite the almost friendly way their conversation of the night before had ended, he could not erase the image of her throwing the dagger in his direction.

'Cleaning the trophy room.' she decided. 'Terence needs to learn obedience and also that his actions have consequences. I should think a few hours of hard work shall allow those lessons to sink in.'

'I could not agree more.' agreed Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. 'Then it is decided.'

'Indeed.' Andromeda bowed her head, turning to leave.

'Ted, you can go also. Professor Sprout will decide on your punishment.'

'Thanks, sir.' Ted muttered and followed Andromeda from the Headmaster's office. He glanced apprehensively at his Slytherin company. Perhaps she was angry with him.

It had been during lunch that day when the fight between Ted Tonks and Terence Avery had broken out. Ted had been lounging by the lake with Caradoc, sniggering while his friend recounted an argument he'd been having with Vanessa, when Terence had swaggered over, calling out an insult in greeting. Both boys had reacted, jumping to their feet, but Caradoc's reaction was to reach for his wand and Ted's was to punch Terence square in the face. A rather brutal fist fight had taken place after that, Caradoc trying fruitlessly to pull them apart.

When the two were separated by a fuming Professor McGonagall, it was difficult to say who had come of worse, although Caradoc swore it was Terence when relaying the story to Harriet and Vanessa. The boys were both Beaters on their respective house teams and so very well matched in terms of strength and muscle mass. However, Terence had staggered all the way to the Headmaster's office and Ted had slouched behind him and McGonagall, gaining a savage pleasure through watching his opponent struggle to walk.

The clicking of Andromeda's heels brought Ted out of his thoughts, reminding him that she was there. He could not afford to be anything but alert in Andromeda Black's presence.

'You fought the Muggle way.' Andromeda said after a moment, something resembling interest entering her face as she observed him.

'Yeah…' he confirmed uncertainly.

'You chose to use your fists rather than your wand, which would have afforded you more safety.'

'It's more satisfying.' Ted said, gulping at how intently she stared at him. Her eyes seemed to scan every inch of his face, glittering at what they saw. He flinched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

'I can heal your injuries.' Andromeda murmured, her eyes moving to his bloody lip. Shocked, Ted nodded. 'I warn you, my spells are not painless. Madame Pomfrey could heal you without pain, but I confess my knowledge does not stretch so far.'

'I don't mind.'

'Very well.'

A stinging sensation surrounded Ted's lips while she healed the cut there and then it moved to his bruising eye. For a moment, the pain burned greater and then it vanished. He let out a breath of air.

'Do you have a lesson now?' she inquired conversationally.

'Arithmancy.'

'Excellent.' Something changed in Andromeda's eyes. They became darker. 'I shall walk with you.'

'But you don't take Arithmancy.' Ted pointed out cautiously, not wanting to sound accusing.

'There is a fifth year Arithmancy class before yours. I have business with some of its members.'

'Oh.' Ted paused. 'What kind of business?'

The laugh that bubbled out of Andromeda's mouth made Ted tense slightly, his hand subconsciously moving towards the pocket where he kept his wand.

'I should do something about your impertinence, Tonks.' she told him, chuckling. 'But currently it amuses me far too much.'

'Really?'

'For now at least.' she said, smiling her predatory smile.

They reached the corridor in which the Arithmancy classroom was just as the fifth-year class were piling out. Bowing her head in farewell, Andromeda swept down the corridor, easily reaching three girls in the group of people and beckoning them to follow her. They did so, starting to tremble, and the four of them moved into the centre of the corridor. Everyone else in the vicinity stopped, turning to stare at what promised to be quite the spectacle. A hush began to descend.

'So nice to finally meet you three.' Andromeda crooned, her voice carrying across the quickly quieting corridor. 'I have heard _all_ about you.'

One of the girls whimpered but none of them managed to meet her eyes. The smile twisting its way across Andromeda's lips was hungry for its prey, it was curving itself ready to attack.

'It has come to my attention that you have been bullying one of _my_ Slytherins.' she said, starting to walk around her quarry, preening herself. 'A first year in fact. My, my, ladies, we have been busy, haven't we?'

The three girls clung to one another, their legs shaking uncontrollably. She was standing behind them now.

'You should know,' she purred, twirling her elegant black wand in her fingers, 'that anyone who attacks a member of my house, attacks me personally.'

Then, Andromeda brought her wand in a perfectly horizontal line. The three girls fell to their knees. She made a curving motion downwards with her wand and the girls were prostrating on the ground. Her eyes glittering darkly, Andromeda stepped over their flattened forms so that she stood before them once more.

' _Beg_.' she hissed. 'Beg for my forgiveness.'

They did not need telling twice. All three of them began to plead, their voices merging together to become undiscernible. But that could not erase the panicked note of their voices, the way they shook while they begged, clamouring for Andromeda to pardon them.

There was something glowing in her dark eyes that stopped anyone from interfering. Memories of her predecessor's wrath were still too raw and fresh. Too terrifying. Andromeda Black was certainly as powerful, there was no denying that after all the magic she had performed before witnesses during her time at school. She was dangerous and not to be angered. And when this black gall pumped through her veins, there was no denying her resemblance to Bellatrix Black, the author of the previous few years of terror at Hogwarts.

'Much better.' Andromeda proclaimed softly, flicking her wand so that the three girls' torsos were thrown backwards into a sitting position. 'I pride myself in being merciful and so you may leave hear today unscathed. _If_ you should choose to bully again, I will inflict you with so much pain that you will wish you were dead.'

She turned around and vanished from the scene, just as the Arithmancy teacher emerged from the classroom in search of her expected class. Professor Vector barked at her seventh years to enter and shooed away anyone loitering in the corridor. Ted obeyed, shuffling into the classroom while he threw a glance over his shoulder at where the three girls were scrambling to their feet.

…

' _My queen_ …' a voice purred into Andromeda's ear as she sat in her throne, observing a cluster of her third years, who were hunched over one of the far tables, giggling down at a piece of parchment. 'I heard what you did to those fifth years.'

'Terence.' she acknowledged, bringing her hand down sharply onto his as he tried to run a finger along the nape of her neck. One of the third years let out a rather carrying snort.

'I'm rather proud, Andromeda.' he informed her softly, his breath hot enough on her neck to make her grip on his hand tighten. 'You haven't done something public in quite some time. I didn't want to worry you, but a few people were forgetting how –'

'People do not need to be reminded of fear.' Andromeda replied coldly, turning her head to face him so fast one could have sworn her neck would have snapped at the exercise. With a chuckle, he brought his lips to hers, brushing them against her before pulling away and settling in the chair to the right of her throne. Despite his hot breath, his lips had been as cold as her own. She had barely registered them at all.

'You are correct as always, Andromeda.' he agreed, watching her with an unsuppressed surge of admiration. 'You are a strong leader. Far stronger and far more powerful than Bel–'

'I must investigate the source of the third years' laughter. They are disrupting those attempting to study.' she said, abruptly sweeping out of her throne and gliding purposefully across the common room. When she reached her intended destination, she endeavoured to conceal her smirk at the abrupt silence she caused upon her arrival. The younger students all glanced nervously up at her.

'Madame Black…' they murmured as one and she nodded in return, placing a hand on the back of one of their chairs as she peered over their shoulders at the parchment they had been laughing at.

'I was curious.' she confessed while they all watched her nervously. 'Something must have made you decide to interrupt the valuable studying time of your peers and I was curious as to discover it.'

She tilted her head, taking in the cartoon that had been drawn on the parchment. It was a rather exaggerated depiction of the fight that had taken place between Tonks and Terence earlier that day. Then she really did smile. Tonks had been drawn with an excessive amount of muscle and Terence had a death eater mask hanging around his neck. Beneath the cartoon was the caption: 'Muggle-borns Have Might'.

'I think I shall have to confiscate this.' she said quietly, plucking the cartoon off the table.

'Yes, of course, Madame Black.' they chorused, clutching at one another. Without another word, Andromeda turned away and swept from the common room, her hair falling across her face so that no one could see the amused expression forming on her face.

'An artist and a rebel?' she said to herself, striding past Narcissa and Lucius in the corridor outside the common room. 'You are a man of many talents, Ted Tonks…'

* * *

 **What did you think? Review and let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to part four! Andromeda's search for a Thestral continues...**

* * *

Part Four

* * *

Ted woke with a start, certain he had heard the dormitory door close. Panicked, he looked around his surroundings, trying to discern anything in the dark. Nothing. At least not in his limited range of vision. He could, however, hear Caradoc snoring loudly in the bed beside his. But he had heard the dormitory door. He was sure he had. There was no mistaking that sound. Especially in the dark, where his senses, he thought, grinning suddenly to himself, could even rival the omniscient quality of Andromeda Black.

His wand seemed like a good thing to reach for, so he extended his hand, fumbling it about in the dark. During his groping, his hand knocked against something cold and metal, causing his heart to leap into his throat. It took a great deal of effort to suffocate his yell of shock before it managed to leave his mouth. With a deep breath, he continued the blind search for his wand and, letting out a nearly silent sigh of relief, his fingers closed around the piece of wood.

' _Lumos_.' he muttered, blinking rapidly as the bright light burst from his wand. Reluctantly, he directed his gaze towards where he had knocked his hand.

On his pillow, inches away from where his sleeping head had been a few moments ago, lay the cartoon he had hastily scrawled at dinner. It was one of several – he had been trying to compose the perfect one to paste about the school – but had accidentally left it behind when hurrying out of the Great Hall to avoid Harriet telling him about her latest Divination lesson; if he heard one more recollection about a winged beast appearing in her crystal ball he thought he might go mad.

But the drawing was the least disconcerting thing about the sight in front of him. The top of the cartoon was being held in place by a stomach-lurchingly familiar dagger that now impaled his pillow. He stared at it, his heart racing uncomfortably, noting a little tag hanging off the hilt.

 _Careful Tonks._

There was no signature, but he didn't need one to cause the goose bumps bursting their way into existence on his arms. Ted shivered. He felt sick; his stomach was churning uncontrollably while his head started to pound.

Gingerly, he pulled the dagger out of his pillow, wincing at its icy cold temperature. Turning it over in his hand, he eyed the silver metal that gleamed in the light from his wand. The glint of the metal seemed to highlight the razor-sharp edge and, suddenly, as if it had burned him, he dropped it. With a muffled thud, it hit his mattress.

Glancing furtively over his shoulder, half expecting Caradoc to burst through his hangings and demand to see the blade, Ted carefully pried open the curtains around his bed and thrust the dagger into his beside drawer, hastily shutting it afterwards and lying back down on his pillow. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

…

Andromeda slipped quietly into the grounds. She was without her dagger tonight, as she had been for several weeks now, and once again she found herself missing it emotionally. Tonks still hadn't returned it to her as she had expected him to but fortunately, or unfortunately in the case of her search for Thestrals, nothing had taken her bait at all. The Hippogriff hadn't appeared again – thankfully – but she wasn't making any progress with the Thestrals either.

Time was running out fast. What had once been two years with plenty of time to research, investigate and then eventually come to the conclusion that she needed a Thestral had swiftly become less than a month to achieve everything. Barely two weeks. And then there were her exams to deal with to. Her results were of crucial importance to her if she wanted to go through with this, so she couldn't afford to sneak every night into the Forbidden Forest if she wanted to do well. The world seemed to be against her. But she refused to fail. Failure was not an option for her or she would spend the rest of her life transforming into her mad elder sister.

She had reached the edge of the forest. Her hand brushing lightly against a particularly gnarled tree trunk, she set off into the familiar darkness, carving a path of light as she produced her wand from her pocket. No matter how many times she frequented the dirt path towards the clearing, she still grew wary of the dark perimeter enclosing the light from her world. There were many creatures that lived in the forest after all and not all of them welcoming. Admittedly, the most dangerous creature she had come across was the Hippogriff that insisted on viewing her as a threat.

Arriving in the clearing, she laid down her bait and withdrew behind a cluster of trees to wait. She stood there for a good half an hour before she saw something that made her heart leap in excitement. Chunks of the meat she had brought were seemingly vanishing into thin air before her very eyes. She had found one! After all her waiting, she had finally found a Thestral!

A pounding excitement overtook her body. This feeling smashed through her cautious exterior and had her rushing hungrily into the clearing towards the much-desired beast. Andromeda only had eyes for the spot where she knew the Thestral resided; she was deaf to her surroundings. Deaf to the sound of charging from her right, the loud screech of fury and the rearing creature crashing into the clearing.

But she felt the talons.

Long and sharp they sliced through her midriff, throwing her down into the dirt. The pain was instant. It burned along every inch of her stomach faster and harsher than the firewhisky Bellatrix had once stolen from their parents many Christmases ago. Fire was a good word for it, she thought. If she hadn't known what was wrong, she should have thought her skin was ingulfed in flames and was letting out sparks so hot was the blaze.

In her pain she could barely see about her; everything was blurred and confused. The Hippogriff now prowled in circles around the bait and the Thestral had long returned to the undergrowth. She crawled forwards using her arms while her torso grew numb with agony. When would this end? She wasn't strong enough for this.

…

How she made it back up to the school she had no idea. Everything had passed in a blur of pain, a mess of colours and nothing more. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it back to the Slytherin common room, so she settled for the nearest unlocked classroom. Closing the door behind her, Andromeda staggered forwards a little and then collapsed.

She lay on the floor for a while, staring up at the ceiling as she attempted to gather enough strength to move her wand arm to face the wound. She would have to peal back the fabric of her robes too and that required a resistance to her pain which she did not have.

Andromeda groaned.

Her heart leapt at the sound of footsteps halting just outside the door. Company – exactly what she needed; yes, someone finding the frightening Andromeda Black lying on the floor, her innards bleeding all over her robes and by now the floor, was precisely what she wanted. The humiliation particularly. And the significant blow to her image.

The door creaked open and Ted peered around it, his eyes widening comically. He practically slammed the door shut behind him and pressed himself against it, staring at her. She glowered at him and his gormlessness.

'S-sorry,' he stuttered. 'I've interrupted you. You're thinking, aren't you?'

Andromeda blinked. He hadn't noticed the blood.

'Wand.' she managed to utter through gritted teeth. 'My wand.'

'Your wand.' Ted agreed, nodding, nonplussed. 'You're holding your wand.'

There was silence while she considered him.

'Move my arm.' she commanded, almost succumbing to the temptation to shout at him.

'You what?'

' _Move my arm_.' Andromeda hissed, her glare hardening at his incompetence.

'S-sure!' Ted scurried over and knelt beside her. He started to lift her left arm.

'My _wand_ arm, you imbecile!' she snapped, and he blushed, hastily dropping her left arm and picking up her right one. Slowly, he moved it across and she was able to turn her hand so that her wand pointed at her stomach. 'Stop,' Andromeda added as he made to continue moving her arm.

'Sorry.' He still looked very confused and, considering he had yet to note the blood gathering on the floor, Andromeda wasn't surprised. However, that did not stop her being irritated by him.

Closing her eyes, Andromeda peeled back the ripped fabric of her robes to reveal the deep gashes that had replaced the untarnished skin that usually resided there. There was a declaration of the state of the great wizard Merlin's genitalia from beside her. Ignoring this, though it brought a faint smile to her lips, she began to murmur healing spells, but she was able to withstand the stinging feeling that came with it because in comparison to the pain she already felt it was sweet relief.

'Right,' Ted began, letting go of her wand arm and moving back slightly, 'd'you want me to get you anything? A towel maybe?'

He made to stand up but froze as she placed a hand on his.

'Stay.' she murmured so quietly he could have missed it. 'I require your presence.' she reiterated, louder and much grander, when he gaped.

'Have you ever said please to anyone?' Ted asked, grinning in spite of his shock.

'Yes, of course.' she replied briskly, vanishing any remaining blood from her robes and the floor. He laughed and lay down beside her so that they both looked up at the ceiling in silence for a moment. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

He turned his head to face her and found that she was watching him with her wide smile that usually inspired great apprehension in him. But, for the first time, seeing her smile induced a sudden warmth within him and he smiled back.

'Are you going to tell me what happened?' he inquired seconds later. 'Or do I have to guess?'

'It was a Hippogriff.' Andromeda answered. 'A Thestral was eating its food and I foolishly ran between them as the Hippogriff was charging. I believe I was not its intended victim – this time around…'

'But where were you –' Ted started to say but she interrupted him.

'The Forbidden Forest.' she said. 'I have been searching for Thestrals and tonight I was able to successfully lure one. The Hippogriff, however, also had the same notion of eating the bait I brought with me.'

'You've been looking for Thestrals?' he checked, his eyebrows raising. 'Why?'

His pulse quickened as Andromeda's eyes bore into his. She seemed to be considering him, her forehead knitting into an almost human emotion of uncertainty. Except she wasn't human in Ted's eyes. Andromeda was more like a Siren, beautiful but beneath her beauty lay great danger.

'I plan to escape.' she confessed finally, and Ted blinked his eyes back into focus. Andromeda turned her head to look up at the ceiling, her eyes closing as a wishful smile broke across her lips. 'I plan to escape on a Thestral and fly far away from here. To a place of empty moors with nothing but myself for company.'

'Really?' Ted's eyes widened as she watched her.

'Yes.' Andromeda sighed. 'Then I shall be free.'

'Free?' Ted chuckled. 'You're not free? _You_ , the Queen of Slytherin?'

'A queen is limited to the wishes of her subjects.' she quipped, and he grinned.

'Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you?'

'Tonks,' she said, pushing herself up into a sitting position and fixing him with an amused smile. 'You have witnessed my stomach covered in wounds, if that has not evoked your sympathy then you have no heart.'

'You're one to talk.' he retorted, and she let out a tinkling laugh.

'I have just enough heart to carry out my business.' Andromeda replied, leaning against the leg of a nearby desk.

'You've got a strange heart.' Ted corrected, sitting up also. 'A confusing one.'

'Oh?' Her eyebrow was raising.

'Well, yeah.' he said, shrugging. 'You save me from a bunch of Slytherins and you stop some girls bullying a first year, but you threaten and hurt and humiliate to do so. You don't make any sense.'

'Scaring you amuses me.' she explained, her smile becoming predator-like again. Ted gulped at her statement.

'R-really?'

'Oh, yes.' Andromeda looked directly at him. 'But one such as myself must maintain my image even it humiliates another. I am not a good person.'

'You enjoy it, don't you?' he said quietly. 'You like humiliating people.'

'I enjoy punishing others who have wronged me or one of those I have pledged to protect.' Andromeda amended just as softly. 'It is cruel, but I find it satisfying to see the fear in the eyes of a bully who has picked on the weak.'

'You're a bully too…'

'Indeed.' Andromeda bowed her head, averting her gaze to the floor. 'I am not innocent.'

Ted watched her carefully. She radiated a sudden aura of embarrassment that threw him a little. Her usual confidence had evaporated to be replaced with the ashamed air in which she hung her head. Carefully, Ted stretched his legs out in front of him so that he could lightly nudge her knee with his foot.

'We can't all be angels.' he comforted, smiling. It was strangely flattering to know he had managed to humble Andromeda Black into silence for she did not respond. 'So, why do you want to escape so much? I mean, if you're willing to get mauled by a Hippogriff for it, it must be serious.'

'I have always dreamt of freedom.' she whispered. 'Ever since I started Hogwarts and I saw how other children were in comparison to myself and my sisters – you in particular in fact.'

'Me?'

'Yes, I saw you and saw how you were free to befriend whomever you wished whereas I was locked into Slytherin house and banned from speaking to anyone who wasn't among our fellows.' A bitter smile made its way onto her face. 'I grew jealous of the freedom you so clearly had, and it caused me to feel suffocated by my own situation. For years I fantasised over the idea of fleeing from my parents, but I knew I had no way of supporting myself if I did. And so, I remained obedient to my family in the vain hope that they might grant me one day what I so dearly wanted.'

Ted was gaping again, staring at Andromeda as if he had never seen her before. She managed to stun him in some way whenever they met but tonight was beyond simply stunning him. He wasn't really sure how to react to her.

'But then… But then…' Andromeda continued, oblivious to Ted's expression, her eyes lighting up suddenly so that her face glowed. 'But then I received my OWL results and it was as if someone had lit a flame inside my mind. The realisation came to me that I could achieve freedom if I gained qualifications and a career earning me enough money to cease my reliance on my parents. Thus, I began to plot my escape.'

'But surely you can get a job once you graduate even if you live at home – you're an adult.'

'I am to be promised to the Dark Lord.' Andromeda told him, getting to her feet and brushing down her robes. 'A year as one of his… whores and he can secure me any influential husband I desire. My parents wish me to make a well-connected match and – in these times – it is the only way.'

'Bloody hell.' Ted breathed, and she chuckled coldly.

'I shall bid you goodnight, Tonks.' She bowed her head briefly and walked over to the door. 'I trust you know to remain silent on the events of tonight.'

'Of course.' Ted mimed zipping his mouth shut and she nodded before sweeping from the room with her usual air of grandeur and magnificence. He remained sat on the floor, staring at the open door. It was nearly four in the morning when he finally crept back into his dormitory.

* * *

 **Please Review :)**


	5. Part Five

**A/N: Welcome to the final part! I hope you enjoy it! And have a great Christmas too while you're at it!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Part Five**

* * *

'Have you got a plan?' Ted whispered in Andromeda's ear as they crouched behind a large oak, watching the clearing.

Andromeda tore her eyes away from the bait they had placed earlier to glower at her companion. The two were in the shadow of the light from their wands so Ted couldn't see her face, but he sensed it. He gulped and then smiled sheepishly.

'If you only intent to ask idiotic questions, you can return to the castle.' she informed him coolly and Ted found himself laughing. There was something about disgruntling the woman beside him that gave him a rush of pleasure.

'I'm not leaving you alone with that Hippogriff.' he replied stoutly while his smile widened.

'If only you would return my dagger I would be entirely safe around it.'

'I knew it was you!' Ted cried and then grunted as she pressed a hand over his mouth.

'Don't be so loud!' she snapped. 'You'll scare away half the forest.'

'I knew it was you.' he reiterated, his voice much quieter and rather muffled through her fingers. 'I knew you stabbed my drawing onto my pillow.'

'Well, of course it was me. I am certain you never considered it to be anyone else.' Andromeda dismissed irritably, removing her hand as if concerned Ted's thought processes would rub off on her. He felt his grin slip at the sudden coldness of his mouth. 'But – I must confess – I couldn't resist an opportunity to scare you – for my amusement.'

'Hmph.'

Ted folded his arms and resolutely observed the bait. Beside him, Andromeda adjusted her sitting position, spreading the skirt of her robes grandly around her. The fabric brushed against him and he felt goose-bumps spread up his arm, though they vanished when she coughed into a handkerchief.

'I meant for when once you've escaped.' he said suddenly. 'D'you know where you'll go?'

'Yes.' Andromeda answered vaguely. Ted waited for her to elaborate but tonight she seemed in far less need for a friendly ear than she had been when he had discovered her on the floor. She said nothing more, so he returned his attention to the clearing.

They had sat behind this same tree for several nights in a row, ever since that night in the empty classroom. Ted had decided it would have been un-Hufflepuff of him to allow her to continue her night excursions without back up and, since she had spilled quite a large proportion of her plans to him, Andromeda had refrained from protesting. Too much. She still liked to snidely suggest he leave her alone from time to time.

'I'm going to be an Auror.' Ted told her conversationally and she started slightly. 'If my exams go all right.'

'That is a very noble career.' She paused, a smirk making its way onto her lips. 'How incredibly Gryffindor of you.'

'I'm in Hufflepuff, you know.' he huffed, nudging her. She laughed delicately.

'But of course.' Andromeda agreed, bowing her head momentarily. 'Your loyalty shines most strongly.'

It was extremely lucky it was dark, Ted decided privately, or else Andromeda would have born witness to the striking red that appeared in his cheeks. He got the feeling her eyes were directed at him, a feeling that was entirely correct, so he coughed awkwardly.

'So – um… What job d–'

'I plan to open a business.' she interrupted, tearing her eyes away from him. 'My uncle Alphard does not uphold the same views as my parents. He shall finance me until I have earned enough to support myself.'

'What're you opening?'

'A workshop.' Andromeda replied, and he gaped, his mind turning to saws and hammers and things that required physical exertion – precisely what he couldn't imagine Slytherin's leader ever doing. 'It shall specialise in dark objects.'

'You're making dark objects?'

'No.' she said simply. 'I shall neutralise them. I have managed to establish some contacts in the Ministry and otherwise prominent witches and wizards may come to me for – er – _discreet_ disposal or neutralisation of dark objects in their possession.'

'And you know how to do that?'

'My father taught my sisters and I many things and in particular he spoke a great deal about the properties of dark objects.' Andromeda closed her eyes. 'And, of course, he was quite willing to build my knowledge further when I spoke of extra-curricular activities.'

'You mean…'

'I lied to him quite obviously.' she told him quietly. 'My father was – and is – under the impression that I wish to continue in the Dark Lord's service, after my year as part of his… harem… but with a more active role.'

'Have you seen him before – Voldemort, I mean?'

Ted had never seen anyone flinch so violently before at the mention of Lord Voldemort's name. Personally, he had always felt it was a little ridiculous to be fearful of someone's name. He himself wasn't frightened by the wizard with eyes of a rumoured red and was quite determined to fight the man to bring an end to his anti-Muggle-born movement; hence, his wish to become an Auror.

'P-please do not repeat his name…' Andromeda whispered, wrapping her suddenly shivering arms around herself. 'I…'

'You're not telling me you're actually scared of his name.' Ted scoffed.

'Not of his name, of _him_.' she murmured in response, her eyes wide and frightened. 'Disrespecting him in such a way leads to nothing but death.'

'And _you_ 'd know that, would you?'

'Yes.' Andromeda snapped, standing up. 'You speak of fighting him in your posters and belittle the fear he inspires in others but never once have to encountered him yourself. You cannot even begin to fathom what goes through one's mind in his presence!'

'And you talk about my life like it's all perfect!' Ted retorted, getting to his feet also. 'You going on about my freedom, like you know everything, like being me's so amazing. You think I'd make all those posters if it was?'

'Well, I –'

'Being a Muggle-born's complete shit.' he told her bluntly. 'And I'm not any freer than you. I haven't got a choice but to constantly defend myself and who I am. You? You're Andromeda Black! No one questions you!'

'That is not –'

'My life isn't something from a storybook!' he shouted, warming into his frustration at her. 'And I'm not some sort of heroic main character! It's not fun doing what I do. I just do it. And it's horrible. I don't have freedom so stop pretending I do…'

Andromeda stared at him. It occurred to Ted then that perhaps no one outside of her family had ever raised their voice at her.

'Forgive me,' she murmured, turning her head away from him. 'I never intended to seem ignorant of your situation. I was merely expressing my hopes in regards to my future…'

There was a sudden vulnerability to her that Ted hadn't seen before, even when he found her lying injured upon the floor. He wasn't quite sure what compelled him to do it, but he reached out and took her hand. She tensed momentarily. Sensing this, Ted made to pull back his hand, disappointed. But Andromeda held on.

Slowly, she turned back around to face him, a soft smile in place that he couldn't see in the dark. Instinctively, he brought his arms around her. Andromeda was warm, far warmer than he had ever expected her to be, and in his arms, he felt her breathing steadily, a relaxing, repetitive sensation against him.

'Perhaps we both need to escape.' Andromeda whispered into his chest and he held closer. Ted felt her head tilt up to look at him and next thing he knew she had brought her lips to his.

Kissing Andromeda was nothing like Ted had expected. He wasn't precisely sure what he had anticipated but it wasn't this. Her kiss was soft and chaste, without any expectations. It was bashful almost rather than the cold, commanding kiss he had awaited.

She pulled away before he could respond, something that disgruntled him, and glanced back at the clearing.

'An–'

'Sssh…' she said quietly, running a finger lightly across his lips. 'I can see a Thestral…'

Silently, she crept away from him and into the clearing, her eyes darting about in the dark in case the Hippogriff decided to make an appearance. Ted followed her, his gaze on the back of her head. He could feel her excitement radiate from her and a grin found its way onto his face. For the first time in his life he had experienced true freedom and it was here with Andromeda with no one to disturb them.

…

'Cissy,' Andromeda began, her mouth drying with sudden nerves as she tapped her younger sister on the shoulder. 'Could I speak to you?'

Narcissa, who had been sat with Lucius, giggling happily over something he had said, turned to face her and nodded, standing up, immediately processing her sister wished to converse in private. She allowed Andromeda to steer her to an empty classroom and helped her cast silencing charms on the doors to prevent anyone eavesdropping.

'Dromeda, what is it?' she inquired tentatively, unable to read Andromeda's expression.

The elder Black sister paced for a while, agitated. She was ringing her hands, her brow furrowing and unfurrowing at regular intervals. Narcissa watched her patiently, delicately taking a seat on one of the desks while she waited for Andromeda to bring herself to speak. She sensed it was important. Andromeda was never speechless.

'I'm leaving.' she said finally, ceasing her pacing to look directing at Narcissa, who seemed a little baffled.

'But you haven't told me anything yet… I don't understand…'

Andromeda sighed. She wasn't particularly sure she wanted to disclose greater details with her sister. She wasn't sure she could bring herself to. Tonks would likely have laughed if he had witnessed this; the infamous Andromeda Black unable to express herself.

'I intend on leaving tomorrow night.' she clarified but Narcissa continued to frown in confusion. 'I think it unlikely that we – we see one another again. My actions will disgrace the family – I am certain you can understand as to why – and I apologise for the position I shall place you in. I am entirely selfish, and I wish I was not too cowardly to carry out my duty. And so, I plan to escape… I only wanted to say goodbye before I – I…'

Narcissa blinked.

'You're leaving?' she murmured, staring at her sister with wide eyes. 'Forever?'

Andromeda bowed her head.

'Well, you're doing a terrible job of telling me.' Narcissa informed her, sliding off the desk and walking over to her sister, who's head had snapped back up at her words. Before she knew what was happening, Narcissa had wrapped her arms around her.

'You ought to despise me.' Andromeda said, easily concealing her watery eyes from her younger sister in their embrace.

'I do.' Narcissa replied tartly. 'I shall lose my standing in society and lose any prospect of a good husband if you go through with this. But would hate myself more if I didn't spend this goodbye being as agreeable as I am now.'

'You have grown wise during my preoccupation.' Andromeda told her, laughing over her sister's shoulder in a rather watery manner. 'Your maturity indicates you to being the elder of the two of us.'

'I should say.' Narcissa agreed smugly. 'I'm not the one spending my evenings with a _Muggle-born_.'

'Cissy!' Andromeda pulled back from their hug to see her sister smirking with superiority. 'How on earth –'

'You aren't the only omniscient Black sister, you know.' Narcissa said, making her way towards the classroom door.

'Thank you, Cissy.' Andromeda whispered as her sister made to leave.

'I can't say I understand what you see in a _Muggle-born_.' Narcissa replied, not looking at her sister and busying herself with turning the door handle. 'But I am quite looking forward to watching mother turn purple when Uncle Alphard eventually writes to her with that particular piece of news.'

Then she left her sister and Andromeda remained in the room until she was sure all of her tears had dried. It would not do to have her carefully cultivated image disappear during her final evening at Hogwarts.

…

Ted was already in the clearing when Andromeda arrived, his trunk beside him. She smiled at the sight of him emerging into her sphere of light from her wand. He grinned back and as she came to stand beside him, he put his arm around her.

'Where's your trunk?' he asked as Andromeda placed the bait on the floor of the clearing, extinguishing her wand. They retreated behind a tree to wait.

'I shrunk it.' she whispered in response, watching the clearing. 'I have it in my pocket.'

'I should probably do the same.' he replied, pointing his wand at the particularly dark mass that was his trunk. Shrinking it, he pocketed the now miniscule container.

They didn't speak again until the bait started to vanish, seemingly of its own accord. Then, the pair sprung into action, their hearts leaping, because tonight wasn't a rehearsal it was the real performance. Ted, after feeling around slightly, managed to get a hold of the Thestral and picking up the bait, lured the invisible creature over to where Andromeda stood, conjuring up a harness.

It took a few attempts to put the bridal on the Thestral given that neither Andromeda or Ted could see it. Then Ted clambered on first, much to the amusement of Andromeda as he struggled. He glared at her and muttered darkly to himself when she managed to climb smoothly in front of him.

'You shall have to put your arms around me if you don't want to fall off.' Andromeda instructed, smirking slightly. He obliged, leaning against her back when she kicked at the Thestral's middle and it swooped upwards.

Looking back as they soared over the Forbidden Forest, Ted watched the twinkling lights of Hogwarts grow smaller and smaller as they flew away. He wasn't entirely sure what he had signed up for, but the excitement of the unknown made him laugh as the wind started to whip across his face.

'Why are you laughing?' Andromeda called over her shoulder at him.

'No idea.' he shouted back and then she joined in, the pair of them laughing into the night like a pack of hyenas.

Perhaps they were mad. Perhaps they were foolish. But they were young and freedom tasted so sweet.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this little story. It was a random idea that came to me and I just thought why not? Anyway, please review and happy Christmas!**


End file.
